1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of improving the appearance and health of the human scalp, hair, and skin; more specifically a treatment of separating, freeing, and removing impurities from their surfaces.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many techniques have been employed for the purpose of improving the appearance and health of the human scalp, hair, and skin. Scalp and skin treatments include topical applications, exfoliation treatments, chemical peels, use of abrading tools, microdermabrasion (particles are propelled at the skin), blood circulation stimulation devices, and laser treatments to name a few.
Applying a uniquely formulated topical on the scalp, hair, or skin is one method of improving health and quality. Topicals generally require a daily or twice daily application for the rest of one's life to achieve and maintain maximum results. The dangers of allergic or sensitivity reactions are present with topical use. Topicals, particularly those intended for hair rejuvenation, produce little or no improvement for much of the population. Improvements achieved from topicals are generally lost when the product's use is discontinued. Specially formulated topicals are costly.
Vacuum suction is used, in combination with an attached comb or brush, to remove impurities such as dandruff or parasites and their eggs from the scalp and hair. Although these tools may remove dandruff and parasites, removal may be limited to surface impurities. Impurities bonded to the scalp generally remain undisturbed.
Abrading tools are used to scrape the surfaces of the scalp, hair, or skin to loosen surface debris. Abrading tools do not differentiate between impurities and healthy tissue. With no attempt to alter the physical or chemical properties of the impurities, its bond with healthy skin tissue remains intact. Healthy tissues are regarded, therefore abraded, in the same manner as the impurities. Abrading tools requiring a specially formulated topical, for use in conjunction with its use, inherit problems associated with topicals.
Microdermabrasion is used for skin resurfacing. This technique allows the same insult to healthy skin tissue as mentioned for abrading tools. Anesthetics may be needed for pain relief during treatment. These procedures are costly and must be administered by a trained professional.
Stimulating blood circulation, in the surface areas of the scalp or skin, is used to improve their health. Helmet devices, designed for scalp applications, use a vacuum suction function to change the atmospheric pressure within the helmet to stimulate blood circulation. Many are designed to open skin pores or hair follicles for impurity expulsion. Many use a heat source to encourage impurity softening along with bodily perspiration as a method of altering the physical state of the impurities. Actual impurity removal appears inadequate due to the “wet” nature of the impurities. Many of these devices require multiple steps to achieve the maximum results.
Many methods are in place which requires the use of trained professionals. These techniques include, but are not limited to, chemical peels, laser treatments, and surgeries. These methods can be painful with the potential to present greater health and injury risks. Procedures are costly to the consumer and many require follow up procedures to achieve or maintain maximum results.